In recent years, hand-held medical imaging transceivers, such as ultrasound and gamma ray transceivers, have been used extensively for various medical imaging situations. Many clinics will use multiple transceivers. Some handheld transceivers are designed for external use, while trans-rectal and trans-vaginal transceivers are designed for use within body cavities.
In the past, each type of transceiver may require a different needle guide and/or a different mounting bracket to which a needle guide is attached. With numerous transceivers and numerous needle guide brackets, a medical imaging professional may become confused and frustrated as to what needle guide goes with which bracket and which transceiver, thereby reducing the efficiency of operations of the clinic.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for guiding needles in an efficient manner.